The present invention relates to a brineless pickle and to a method for making the brineless pickle.
A use of canning technology to make pickles from cucumbers imparts to the pickle a flavor and texture that is unique and very distinguishable from the cucumber. Typically, canning includes steps of exposing the cucumbers to some degree of heat and then storing the cucumbers in a brine solution or suspension for an extended period of time, such as months. Pickles are universally stored in brine and are sold in a brine solution.
The Connick U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,351, issuing Feb. 11, 1975, describes a process for continuously exposing salt to water in order to produce a saturated brine that may be stored. Separately, a supply of liquid dextrose or liquid sugar is maintained in a heated condition. Measured quantities of the liquid dextrose are periodically introduced into a mixing zone of a mixer with water. The dextrose and water are agitated and additional ingredients such as phosphates and curing salts are added to the mixer. Periodically, quantities of both the saturated brine and the dextrose mixture are withdrawn in separate streams and are blended in a desired ratio to make a pickle formula.
The Owades U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,848, issuing May 9, 1989, describes a method of preparing pickled foods without using brine. Instead, brine is replaced by an aqueous solution of ethyl alcohol and an ingestible organic acid, such as acetic acid.
The Kingsley U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,929, issuing Jul. 4, 1989, describes a one step non-fermentative pickling process that includes a step of dissolving water and acid soluble compounds and dispersing the acid insoluble ingredients in the water in order to form an aqueous pickling media. Green stock such as peppers or cucumbers are then immersed in the aqueous pickling media. The method also included an addition of calcium to the brine at a level of about 760 parts per million.
The Flemming et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,827, issuing Oct. 2, 1982, describes a device for purging produce with oxygen or carbon dioxide gas. The device also permits contact of the produce by a brine solution.